


Before the Sun Sees Us

by hecacs



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soldiers, Till Death Do Us Part, general lee taeyong, general nakamoto yuta, generals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecacs/pseuds/hecacs
Summary: In the middle of the war, Nakamoto Yuta wants more than what the world is willing to give. What he wants is in the form of a man he's doomed to fight for; that is, if he wins: Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Before the Sun Sees Us

It’s the way Taeyong stares at Yuta that makes him want to go back to his hometown and forget that there’s a war to be fought in the first place. The look isn’t intimidating like the one he uses to subdue the soldiers that dare to defy his rule or the one he uses to face the other officers that devise plans to win over the land that was taken from them. The stare isn’t mocking and it surely doesn’t belittle his stature as a respected general but under Taeyong’s gaze, Yuta feels small and for some reason, under care. In a way, it manages to make his heart do twists and turns that does not want to settle itself in one place. Taeyong’s eyes follow his movements even with a simple twist of his wrist and that action alone has his blood flowing too eagerly down his groin. Even though they are but a few meters away, he can feel the heat of his stare and Yuta tries not gawk. It’s taking all his willpower to focus on explaining the plan of assessing the borders across the four Northern kingdoms to the lower servicemen and he’s praying to some God that after this, he’ll feel that same heat with palms on his back and a bulge between his legs.

It doesn’t last long before he finds himself in the supreme commander’s bed with his arm around his chest. It feels surreal to think that he’s experiencing the same ardor the people in those erotic books he found hidden in his mother’s bookshelves are in. The positions of those people in his mother’s books are etched unto his mind, a vivid imagery of parted legs, faces in between and sloppy kisses that stay put even after long years of waiting for a feeling similar to pushing away or wanting more. Right now, Yuta was beyond exhausted with how Taeyong handled him just a few hours before and the supreme commander’s grip on his waist is a reminder that nobody could fill him and destroy him with one touch but one person alone.

“Are you well?” Taeyong asks him, fingers tapping his hipbones as though they are piano keys, humming softly. Yuta snaps back into reality before nodding, the side of his head resting on his chest as he tries to follow Taeyong’s calm breathing. There’s a silence that follows and Yuta hates it. He hopes with all his might that everything they've been preparing for will be worth it as the light finds itself escaping from the confines of the clouds that hover over it, spilling into the dark room and shining radiance unto them. They are a secret being unfurled to the world and the only figures that are aware is the four-cornered walls that surround them, shielding them from the harsh reality that two men should not be together and if anybody were to see them, they would be banished and punished; their families looking down in shame. Silence is always the second course to annihilation every time the bloodshed ends and all that lies on the ground is thick red liquid and a million bodies that promised to serve; until death and to the end. They shouldn’t speak about it and yet, it lingers there.

_There is a possibility of dying as soon as we walk out these doors._

Death stays even in rest and Yuta closes his eyes, wanting to forget that even for a moment, he’s a soldier. In front of the people, he is Nakamoto Yuta, a daring general rewarded by the Emperor for his courageous attempts and intelligent schemes but in Lee Taeyong’s arms, he is human.

He is _beautiful._ He is _special._ He is _wonder._

And Yuta is always afraid that this will be the last time he’ll live to see his warm smile; to feel his caring arms around him; to hope that after this, they’ll get to live the dream of living in a home and to build a family of their own. It all seems so far-fetched but a man can dream, right?

“We’ll set forth tomorrow in the morning, won’t we?” He asks softly, lifting his head up so he can look at Taeyong’s face, trying to stop his breathing from sounding so ragged at the prospect of not being able to see the light again. Taeyong nods and he takes his hand, placing a soft kiss to his rough knuckles. “We’ll set forth together.” He whispers and Yuta hopes. All he can do is close his eyes and pray with all his heart and might that everything will turn out alright. That after this, they'll both still be alive.

And as the sun begins to spark brilliance, they both know it's time to go.

**Author's Note:**

> this was stuck in my laptop for so long. it'll go to waste if i don't fix it so here you go!


End file.
